


magic in the air

by smallredboy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Crowley makes a suggestion.





	magic in the air

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WERE ANGELSSSS DINING AT THE RITZ........ AND A NIGHTINGALE SANG IN BERKELEY SQUARE
> 
> for allbingo - beverages, 100words - electric & 15kisses - restraint. 
> 
> im gay! enjoy!

"You know," Crowley starts after their toast, his wine glass still half full, an impressive feat for him. "Our superiors aren't watching us anymore. They're too scared of us. So I think—"

Aziraphale raises a brow, urging him to continue. Crowley simply downs the rest of his glass, all restraint gone.  

"I think we should kiss," he says. 

Aziraphale's eyes widen, but he quickly regains his composure. "Oh! Yes, I think we perhaps should."

Crowley smiles at him and kisses him, electricity going through his veins. 

He doesn't hear it, but he knows the nightingale is singing somewhere out there. 


End file.
